This invention relates generally to a cargo drive unit and, particularly, to a cargo drive unit which is part of an array of several such units mounted in the hold of a vehicle for moving cargo within the hold. More particularly, this invention relates to a cargo drive unit of the type described which derives power from an electric motor to first contact and then move the cargo.
Various prior art devices are known which generally address cargo handling. The applicants are aware of several patents directed to this effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,504 which issued to John Alberti, et al on Jun. 26, 1973 is directed to a cargo handling system incorporating power drive conveyor means and utilizing a center automatic guide restraint in coordination with a side locking arrangement, and specifically suited for loading and unloading freighter airplanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,440 which issued on Sep. 12, 1972 to Duncan H. MacPherson is directed to a drive roller assembly for propelling loads in which a power driven roller or a plurality of rollers coupled universally in series are mounted independently at each end of a roller, each mounting including a cam to elevate the adjacent end of a roller and each cam being operated by a clutch arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,539 which issued to John Schwarzbeck on Oct. 17, 1982 relates to a torque controlled power roller for a conveyor system. This invention provides a compact power roller for installation in a shallow recess of a platform conveyor system. The platform is provided with rollers, balls, casters, air lift means, or other support means, enabling movement thereof of cargo or baggage containers or other objects, transportable over the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,022 which issued on Jun. 5, 1973 to John H. DeNeefe relates to a rapid retracting torque activated drive roller unit for conveyor systems. A power roller is disclosed which is adapted to be mounted below a conveyor plane and comprises a roller mounted for rotational movement in either direction and for translational movement toward and away from said plane. A power source is provided which both rotates the roller and translates it into frictional contact with a load disposed on the conveyor plane. The roller is retractable out of contact with the load upon de-energization of the power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,996 which issued to Christopher M. Gibson, one of the present inventors, on Aug. 30, 1988 relates to a roller for use in the cargo bay of an aircraft and which roller is constructed with chopped fiber strands incorporated into a rubber base and oriented in a substantially circumferential direction around the hub of the roller to provide reinforcement to the rubber base.
It will be discerned that while the aforementioned prior art devices are generally directed to cargo handling arrangements, the particular structure of the present invention is not shown or otherwise disclosed.